


I love you more than you will ever know

by selinakylezz



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Artist Kim Taehyung | V, Botanic Park Jimin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Married Couple, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Parenthood, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Sope, Soul collector Jeon Jungkook, Warrior Kim Namjoon, honestly its just rainbows and sunshines, namjin - Freeform, this is just fluff, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakylezz/pseuds/selinakylezz
Summary: Jung Hoseok, son of Helius and Min Yoongi, son of Selene fell in love. But they can only meet during sunsets and sunrises.





	1. the chariots

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is just PURE FLUFF, don't worry fhdskjkg I originally posted as an au on my twitter but i decided to post it in here as well and add a few things. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote! Feedback is highly appreciated <3

He was TIRED, period. It felt like sleeping all morning wasn’t enough for him to recover from the events that happened few hours before. His beloved and favorite chariot was ruined and there was nothing he could do about it. Even worse, his mother would bash him to the Underworld if she knew the reason why he broke it beyond reparations. Of course, the second he thought about the reason why the accident happened, he opened the biggest smile, the one that could realign the stars he worked so hard to keep in place. The reason had a name, the prettiest heart smile and the warmth of the sun itself. Jung Hoseok. 

Min Yoongi loved Jung Hoseok for as long as he could remember. From the very beginning, when both were inexperienced with their lifetime jobs, when they first met during the sunset, when they first shook hands, when the sun touched the horizon leaving its color on the sea while the moon asked for permition to rise, Yoongi knew he had met his partner, his soulmate, his true love. Not even Aphrodite nor Eros could’ve done such a perfect job on finding and bringing two souls together.

As he got up and stood next to his window, he looked outside just to see if he could catch a glimpse of Hoseok’s chariot which he didn’t. He knew his Hobi was too professional to leave special hints behind during his work so he decided to go downstairs and play one of Hoseok’s favorites songs. After he recorded it, he looked at his phone and saw that was almost time for his shift. He got ready and left the house, leaving behind a note and a new tape.

 

xxx

 

He was feeling kinda responsible for what happened to the older’s chariot. He knew how much he liked it and also knew that his mother would kill him when she realized what had happened. But they couldn’t help it since they barely had the time to actually stay together, fingers intertwined, lips pressed together. Ruining the moon carriage with a few rays of sunshine was something that they could overcome, after all, defying odds was what they were best at.

Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi. Who’ve thought? The son of the Sun and the son of the Moon. Complete opposites yet the perfect match. While riding the carriage, making sure that the star was on the right place, Hoseok thought of his husband. His dark raven hair, the coffee brown eyes, the soft pink lips and how he pouts everytime he says his name. Felt like eons since he had seen, touched and felt his Yoonie. From the very start, Hoseok loved Yoongi. He wasn’t sure what made him realize it. The way he got shy whenever they talked when they switched shifts? The fact that he was always accompanied of his cat, Luna and how caring he was with her? The way that all the stars seemed to come from his eyes? His ways with words? There wasn’t a single trait that he didn’t loved about the older.

While absorbed in his thoughts, he realized that the sunset was coming and he could finally see his beloved. He slowed down the carriage a bit until it started to touch the horizon. He placed the carriage at The Point and waited a few seconds until he heard a bump. He saw a new black and silver carriage coming through and the smiled at the sight of the man standing inside of it with a cat sleeping beside him. Solar, Hoseok’s dog, left the golden carriage and managed to enter the other. While seeing the excitement of it, Hoseok left his own and walked towards the man.

With the biggest heart shaped smile he could manage to make, he opened his arms and said  
“Hello, Yoonie.”


	2. aunt eos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter of flashbacks that will help you understand their dynamics etc. Enjoy it!

It took them years to actually talk to each other. Yoongi was the first one to gather all the courage he's been hiding to talk to the younger. It was on the sunrise and Eos, the goddess of dawn, was sitting next to a rock waiting for the boys to arrive as she was taking care of her duty. Once Yoongi arrived in his silver chariot, Eos stood up to greet him.

"Hello, child. I've been waiting." she said, looking straight into his eyes as if she knew all about him (which she probably did).  
"Hello, aunt Eos. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I'm still getting used to this chariot and Luna-"  
"I know, child. But that's not why I'm here" she said moving next to him. He got out of the chariot, taking Luna in his arms and standing in front of his aunt. He knew Hoseok was about to arrive and he didn't wanted to be scolded in front of him. "I'm here to talk about that son of Helius."

Yoongi froze. She wanted to talk about him? Did something happened to him? Did he quit? Did he say something about Yoongi?

"What about him?" He responded trying to maintain a steady tone.  
"I know you like him. It's clear as the golden chariot he rides." She said, this time petting Luna's head and giving a soft smile "All the gods can see it. Do you know that Eros told me he'd try to throw one of his arrows just for fun but then his mother said that it wouldn't be necessary because you were, hun how did she said it? Oh, you're whipped already." She looked at the horizon.Yoongi felt his cheeks burning and all the butterflies inside his stomach dying. The fucking gods were about to mess with him just for fun. Don't they have anything better to do with their everlasting lives? His head was already scared of his job, he didn't needed the Olympians to mess with his heart as well. He wanted to curse them but he couldn't find his voice. Seeing that Yoongi had gone mute all of a sudden, Eos continued “I know you're new to all of this. Your job, your acknowledge to your own powers as a pure son of the gods, this feeling you have for him." She said that placing her hand on his black hair "But seeing how gods tend to treat their so called loved ones, I think your feelings are pretty genuine."

"It's not that deep, aunt Eos..." he replied feeling the heat on his cheeks spreading to his body.  
"Regardless of the depts of it, maybe you should give it a try. The worse he could do is telling you no or ruining your moon chariot enough for your mother to yell at you at the family gatherings. Just think of it, will you, my child?" She finished giving him a soft pat on his shoulders.

Yoongi just nodded. He didn't knew how to act to this aunt, a GODDESS, giving him advices. He knew gods weren't exactly the most loyal and caring when it comes to love and family. As soon as she turned her back on him, there was a loud noise coming behind her and Yoongi felt his heart beating as fast as Poseidon's royal seahorses.  
"Hello, aunt Eos." Hoseok said facing her with a big smile.  
"Hello, Hoseok. I see you've arrived to start your duty. Well" she said now standing in the middle of the two boys and giving them a naughty grin "my work here is done. Behave. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she vanished, leaving a blue rose behind.

 

So...that was the awkward moment where they just passed by each other and switched shifts. Neither Yoongi or Hoseok knew how to break that silence even though talking to each other was something they wanted a long time ago. The second Yoongi's chariot vanished, he dropped Luna on the floor and started walking facing the ground. Hoseok  
placed his golden chariot at the verge of The Point and Yoongi heard a really loud laugh behind him. Yoongi had not realized that Luna had moved away from him and gone after Hoseok. As he turned, he saw his cat trying to climb into the chariot but being blocked by a golden puppy that wouldn't stop barking, trying to protect the sunrays.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Yoongi said, pouting and running back to take Luna out of it. "She's not used with other animals... or sunrays."  
Hoseok really couldn't stop laughing. "It's okay, I think she's kinda cute. I know all cats like things that shine." He said, trying to separate the two animals that were now trying to bite each other.  
If it was possible, Yoongi felt a wave of heat flow through his body as he approached Hoseok. But did the heat emanate from the chariot or its owner?

"Luna is not quite like that, she's just...alone."  
This time, Hoseok pouted.  
"Well, maybe she really needs friends. Solar would be happy to have company too, I guess."  
"Hmmm, that sounds cool but... we only meet during the sunrises and sunsets, I don't see how this friendship could continue." Yoongi answered without knowing if he was  
talking about the animals or if he was talking about the two of them. Hoseok, on the other hand, scratched his head.  
"I don't know, I think we have plenty of time to strengthen this friendship since this work will probably be eternal until one of us screws up pretty bad."

Yoongi really did not expect that. Was Hoseok really saying that he wanted the animals to be friends even though they could barely see each other? What does that mean?  
"And hmmm, I don’t know, I think it would also be nice for us to start talking and get to know each other better? Like I said, this work is eternal, we can't avoid each other two times a day for eternity."

Oh?

"Not that I'm pushing anything... I just think we could have a better dynamics but it doesn't depend-"  
"Yes." Yoongi cut him.  
"Sorry, yes?"  
"Yeah, I think we could do that, too." Yoongi said. Where had he got the nerve to say that? If one of the gods were involved in this...  
"Oh, great then!" Hoseok said getting closer to Yoongi. "Maybe next time we can start knowing each other better?"  
"I... I'd like that, Hoseok." Yoongi said trying to look at the younger in an attempt to decorate all of the facial expressions until he could see him again.

They stood face to face for what seemed hours until Hoseok gave a half-shy smile and Yoongi realized he had work to do.  
"See you later?"  
"Always, Yoongi." Hoseok replied, entering and settling into the chariot with Solar lying next to him. As he was about to leave, Yoongi let out what might have been the work of some mischievous god.

"I can bring something to eat next time."  
Hoseok looked back, a little confused.  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
Yoongi put his hands in his pockets and tried to focus on Luna, who was now screaming for attention.  
"Maybe?"  
Hoseok smiled, showing that heart-shaped smile that Yoongi hardly knew but would become the reason for his happiness.  
"I would love to go on a date with you, Yoongi"  
As he said this, the chariot took off.

 

Maybe later Yoongi would leave an offering in Eos' temple, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! the next chapter will be posted by mid october because i need to write it from the beginning and im kinda busy with my college projects! hope y'all understand! if you want to talk to me, my twitter acc is @ygskitten <3


	3. the dates

Hoseok was nervous like never before. Truth be told, he didn’t knew how he accepted Yoongi’s request. But it was a new feeling, scary but also it felt good. He was into the moon’s child for a long time and was making sure that he did everything right so he could impress him in the right way.

They would meet at the sunset and Yoongi would bring them a home cooked meal. By 5pm, Hoseok was feeling his hands shaking while riding his golden chariot and Solar felt his nervousness because she was trying to lick him at every chance she got. By 5:30pm he started to slow down so he could land properly at The Point. When he did, surprisingly Yoongi was already waiting for him with a few dishes beside him, perfectly arranged on the beach sand. Luna was sleeping next to him, enjoying the summer breeze. Hoseok couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Yoongi was when the sunset light touched his face, how his hair went back and forth covering his beautiful eyes, how his cheeks seemed burning red when he lifted his head and saw Hoseok standing next to him with heart eyes all over his face.

“Oh, you came.” Yoongi said, getting up.  
“Well, were you expecting someone else?”  
“No! Not at all!” he replied “It’s just I didn’t knew if you were actually up for it.”  
“I said yes yesterday didn’t I? I’m a man of my word.”  
“I made a few things” Yoongi said, scratching his ears, a habit he had when he was extremely nervous “It’s not a big deal because I barely cook.”  
“But it’s something.” Hoseok replied taking a bite of what seemed to be a pie “And it’s something really good, Yoonie” He smiled and the older felt his heart skipping beats not only for the compliment but the fact that Hoseok gave him a nickname.  
“I’m glad you like it. So, what you wanna do now? We don’t have much time.”  
“I don’t know, I’m not good with these things.”  
“Dates?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Me neither.”  
They sat down next to each other, facing the blue ocean that now was painted gold while their pets were playing.  
“I like this.” Yoongi broke the awkward silence. “This is nice.”  
“Want to stay like this?”  
“Yes. You?”  
“I’d love it.”

 

xxx

They had thousands of meals after that. Everyday Hoseok would cook him breakfast and prepare lunch and Yoongi would cook him dinner. They talked about their preferences, what they were passionate about besides they job, how they loved to look upon the humankind. Yoongi learned how much Hoseok loved to dance.Hoseok on the other hand, learned how much Yoongi loved music. Knowing that, they both decided to leave gifts for each other: Hoseok would leave dance practices recorded and Yoongi would play the younger’s favorite songs and leave tapes in his chariot.

After centuries of friendship, they finally kissed. The long awaited kiss. Soft lips pressed against each other, Hoseok’s hand placed behind Yoongi’s neck and Yoongi’s hands on his chin. The way their tongues intertwined as if they belong together, their bodies moving as if their love was the most beautiful song.  
“I hope that was okay” Hoseok said after they broke the kiss.  
“Don’t worry, it was perfect.” Yoongi replied placing forehead against forehead. They stayed like that for a long time before kissing again. Slow, passionate, caring.  
“I don’t want to let you go” Yoongi pouted.  
“Don’t worry kitten. I’ll be here when you come back.”  
The older got up to get ready but Hoseok held his hand.  
“Yoongi... I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”  
“It won’t. I promise you.”  
Hoseok pulled him closer just to kiss him again, this time placing soft kisses around his neck.  
“Kitten, you’re my moon and stars.”  
Yoongi blushed a little and Hoseok noticed it. Instead of staying silent, the older replied  
“And you’re my sun and warmth.”

 

They kissed a thousand times after that. Everyday they would lay down and cuddle each other until it was time for one of them to leave. Also, their pets seemed to get along now. Yoongi really couldn’t thank them enough for giving him the courage to ask Hoseok on a date.

Their dynamics was getting known among the Gods. The couple that found each other without Aphodite and Eros’ interference and that would defy the odds to stay together. The complete opposites. The light and dark. The moon and sun. They spent centuries loving each other in every sunset and sunrise and never complained about it.

When Selene and Helius realized that they truly loved each other and probably nothing in this world could break them apart, the Gods decided to grant them a wish: Every 100 years, they’d get a day where they could spend together. A whole 24 hours. For most people, it isn’t enough. But for them? That was heaven on Earth.

The first day they spent together was nothing but pure love, in every way. Hoseok and Yoongi had sex for the first time and cuddled after. Yoongi played the piano for him while Hoseok danced. They finally cooked and had a meal sitting on a real chair, in a real house. Their house. Their sanctuary. Their home. And they wouldn’t trade this for anything in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was it! the fourth chapter will be posted by the end of the month! comments and kudos are highly appreciated, thank you <3


	4. back to 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter goes back to the first one! Decided to post it earlier than expected because I'm working on a new series! Hope y'all like it <3

“Hello, Hobi” he replied, almost jumping in his beloved’s arms. Even though they had hugged and kissed each other a thousand times, it still felt like the first time.  
"How was your day?" Hoseok asked, putting his hands on the back of his neck.  
"Unbelievably boring," Yoongi replied.  
Hobi released him and turned to the moon chariot.  
“Does your mother know what happened yesterday?” He asked, suddenly a bit dark.  
“Huh, no?” Yoon replied “Why?”  
“I mean, we fucked up pretty bad. Not talking about ourselves obviously” he said with a smirk and then went back to the serious mood he was before. “I just don’t want her to use it against us and...” he stopped, suddenly lost in his our thoughts.  
“And what Hoseok? What could she do to us?”  
“What if she revokes our day Yoonie?” He said stepping closer and looking deeply at the other’s eye. “I know it’s not too much but it’s our day, it’s the only day we have to stay together for longer than 45 minutes.”  
“She wouldn’t dare to do it, Hobi. I know my mother. She can be a bit rough sometimes but she’s also a loving and caring person. Besides, Selene trusts me enough, if i tell her it was an accident, she’ll probably scold me for hours and then let me go.” Yoon reassured him by placing soft kisses all over his face.  
“I really hope you’re right. You know, our day is just around the corner...Just 4 more days baby.” Hobi said while giggling because of Yoongi’s kisses.  
“I can’t wait to spend my whole day with you. What should we do this time? Stay in bed or go out with our friends?”  
“Why don’t we invite them for a party at home? We could celebrate our 25.000 years together.”

“Our WHAT?” Yoongi said a bit astonished. 25,000 years already? How did this went by so fast? He could’ve sworn they were together for like, 10 years.  
“Our 25,000 anniversary??? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten, ah seriously Yoonie...”  
“I didn’t! I mean I know when’s our anniversary, I just didn’t realized it’s been for this long” Yoongi said laughing at Hobi’s fake expression of disappointment.  
“Do you know how lucky we are? 25,000 years, kitten. I bet the Gods envy us.” Hoseok pulled Yoongi in a embrace, emanating what felt like the sun’s warmth. Yoongi always felt safe in Hoseok’s arms as if nothing in this world could hurt him.

“They better.” Yoongi replied kissing the younger softly as if they had all the time in world. As if it was the last time, as if it was the first time.  
As soon as they broke up, they realized it was time for them to leave each other which made Yoongi bury his face in Hoseok’s chest.  
“You need to let me go kitty cat”  
“I don’t want to” Yoongi replied with the biggest pout.  
“I’ll see you in 11 hours okay? I’m not going anywhere.”  
The took a last look at each other before Yoongi got in his chariot with Luna and then took off.

When Hoseok arrived at their home, the first thing he did was to lie down on their bed to see if he could smell his Yoonie. Once he did it, he took a shower and wore one of Yoongi’s hoodies and went downstairs. Next to the piano, there was a tape and a note that said  
“To my sun, my beloved. Here’s another tape based on our love. I hope you enjoy it as much as you always did.”  
Hoseok looked at the night sky, smiling.

“I will Yoongi, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on wednesday! Kudos and comments are really appreciated <3


	5. preparations

Hoseok took his phone to look at the thousands of messages that their friends had sent. Taehyung kept whining about Seokjin wanting to be his muse so bad that he texted all the time, Jimin said that he missed him and if they didn’t go out, he would send poisoning plants to him and Jungkook missed ranting because he was having a hard time taking care of souls. 

Looking at his phone, it was kinda early. He didn’t have nothing to do and let’s be clear, he did miss his crackhead friends. After hours of screaming at each other, they decided to go out. 

Taehyung and Jungkook arrived earlier than the others, because when Jimin and Hoseok arrived there, they had ordered their favorite meals and were holding hands under the table. 

“Y’all doing this??? WITHOUT ME????” Jimin asked them as soon as he sat his ass on the chair. Tae laughed and left his chair to give him soft kisses all over his face while Jungkook hugged him a bit strong for his own good. 

Hoseok knew them for centuries and yet he thought their dynamics were one of a kind. They have been friends since the beginning and Hoseok was really grateful that they never left him even if Hobi was occupied with his job 2/3 of the day. 

They talked about their lives for at least 3 hours while laughing and clowning each other. Even though Hobi was happy with his life, he realized that he needed to spend more time with friends and not only waiting for Yoongi to come home. When was the last time he went dancing with Jimin? He couldn’t remember. Tae drew him a long time ago and he missed the younger laughing and asking him to stay still for 4 hours. Jungkook was whining over Tae being too busy to play with him and he needed someone bad at games to beat while he ranted about his father. 

It was 11pm but Hobi was feeling very much alive. He didn’t want to leave yet. When the three boys decided to leave, he just stared at them for a really long time. 

“What’s wrong?” Taehyung asked. 

“Is everything okay Hobi? Why are you looking at us like that?” Jungkook said while hugging Jimin from behind. 

“Nothing. I-I just realized how much I've missed you guys.” Hobi replied, suddenly feeling small and needy. 

Jimin was the first to hug Hoseok. 

“I know sunshine. We’ve missed you too.” 

 

 

 

Their days went by really fast. Their dynamics were still the same but there was something that moved them: their day off was approaching. They still didn't know what to do or how they were going to celebrate but they never felt this excited about something, especially Hoseok. He longed for this day since the last time, even though he had Yoongi for himself every day. 

Yoongi on the other hand didn't know what to do to please his husband without spoiling something to him. While looking at his garden, that's when he had the idea of asking for Seokjin's help, because there wasn't anyone better for this task than Aphrodite's favorite son. 

"Seokjin, I need your help." Yoongi barely opened his front door and was practically on his knees for help. 

"As expected," He smiled. "It's about the wedding anniversary of the dream couple, right?" 

Yoongi nodded. 

"What do I get for helping you?" Seokjin asked, making his way inside and sitting on the couch with his arms outstretched. 

"Maybe peace of mind? The feeling of helping your best friend who's practically desperate?" 

"That's not enough." Jin replied by pretending that he had not heard Yoongi. 

Yoongi let out a loud sigh as he threw himself on the couch beside the older man. 

"Okay. Help me with this and I'll give you one tape." 

"Make it three and we have a deal." 

"Then three it is. Just help with this and I promise, I'll give you and Joonie your next love song." 

"Now we talking business!" Joon said closing the door behind him, which made Yoongi and Jin jump in fright. 

"How did you get in here without making a noise?" Jin asked. 

"Years of practice. No wonder I was promoted at work." He spoke as he approached Jin. 

How long do they know each other? They have become friends since childhood and have never separated. Despite the different and often complicated personalities, 

none of them could remember the last time they argued. In fact, Seokjin had inherited his mother's monstrous ego, but he was still a loving person who cared 

for others (too much) and who, like his mother, loved unconditionally and all the love in the world was reserved for Namjoon. 

Namjoon on the other hand, was the son of war, born to battle. He and Jin could not have been born of more different forces. Namjoon has always taken his job very seriously and although he made mistakes in the past, he was willing to change and get it right. Of all the things he knew, of all the war statistics right or wrong, of all the battles won and lost, the only constant thing in his life was his friendship with Yoongi and his love for Seokjin. 

Yoongi always knew they were meant for each other and kept wondering when he would find someone for himself. When he stopped looking for a soulmate in all people he saw, that's when he met Hoseok. Finally, he had something similar to what his friends had and now he understood every time the two spoke "I love you". 

Because of that, in his head, there was no one better than them to help with the party. 

By the end of the day, they decided almost all the details for the celebration and Jin called Taehyung to see if he could help them as well. 

Yoongi, as usual, sat on the window sill and tried to find some trace of Hoseok. It was hard not to miss him when they couldn't even text each other. 

Namjoon seemed to realize this and approached him. 

"We know how important he is to you." He put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. "We won’t disappoint you." 

Yoongi on the other hand, just smiled. 

"You never did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on @ygskitten! The next chapter will be posted on Saturday, enjoy <3


	6. 4 o'clock

After Seokjin's call, Taehyung sat down on the floor and looked at one of his unfinished drawings. He had no idea of what to do or give as a gift to his friends. 

He kept looking for something - anything - but ended up empty-handed. After two hours, he decided to draw something. Should he impersonate their friends as the sun and moon? No, too obvious. Should he write a poem about their love and friendship? He was pretty sure he already did. Wait, maybe not a poem but... 

Looking at his drawer, he found thousands of papers with songs he never finished. People often told him about his beautiful and soulful voice that could enchant even the water nymphs. As a son of Apollo, he always did well with things that involved art but singing? He wasn't so sure about it even when his boyfriends asked him to sing them to sleep from time to time. Because of that, he thought that it was the perfect gift for Yoongi and Hoseok. They would never suspect about it and he was pretty sure that he had something written from the time he met Yoongi and Hoseok took them to a restaurant. 

Taehyung always found Yoongi a peculiar figure. He was older but seemed to never grow old. For those who did not know him, Yoon might look like a distant person but as soon as a real chance to get to know him, it was possible to realize his delicacy and dedication. That might have been what attracted Hoseok. He tried to take from memory, traits of the two that stood out. He passed the pencil through the paper several times but didn't like the things that came out. Nothing was up to them and turned out to be extremely frustrating for him. 

Tae looked at the stars in the night sky and tried to be one of those artists that took their inspiration out of the nature but that wasn’t working either. He went inside and lit a candle to pray for his father because at this point, he didn’t know what else to do. Outside his window, a nameless bird started singing and the melody was calm, yet meaningful. If only he could work on that... 

Wait a second, he was the son of Apollo. Art was all he breathed. He was born out of it. Maybe he didn’t need to pray for his father, he just needed to trust himself. 

He went through his old papers again and one word caught his attention, “moonchild”. It made him think of Yoongi instantly but it was more than that. Weren’t all of them children of the night? Wasn’t the moon the main character of love? The phases of the moon symbolize immortality and eternity and that reminded him of his friends. They had all the eternity to spend together and there wasn’t a better way to describe they love other than moonchild. 

He began to write verses, all his emotions coming out at once, his brain working to fast to keep up. After 20 minutes writing, he felt like he had written something but it wasn’t ready. Since he never wrote an entire song, he didn’t know what was lacking, if he wrote things right, if the nameless bird melody would fit. None of his boyfriends were available for talking at the time and if he didn’t finish this, probably all of his creativity would fade away. 

That’s when he thought of Namjoon. He was known for his ways with words, how he started and ended wars with two sentences. If Namjoon couldn’t help him, no one could. He called him twice before he picks up. 

“Namjoon, I'm sorry to bother you so late.” Tae said. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m still working here. Something happened?” 

“Not really. I just need your help with something.” 

“It’s about the anniversary? Seokjin told me he asked you to do a thing or two” Namjoon replied. 

“Yes, it is. I might have written a song but I'd like you to review it and maybe help me a little?” 

Even through the call, Tae noticed that Joon seemed surprised with the sudden request. 

“Okay. Can you sing it to me? Or maybe send me the lyrics?” 

Before he noticed, he was already singing based on the melody he heard earlier. On the other side, Namjoon was silent and seemed to pay attention to every song that came out of Tae’s mouth. When he finished, Namjoon stayed silent for a whole minute. 

“And?” Tae finally asked. 

“Taehyung, that’s beautiful.” Namjoon said and he could sense that the older smiled. “I really mean it. It fits the melody and the mood. I think you don’t need my help at all.” 

“Thank you, Namjoon. Can i send you the lyrics anyways?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you again.” Tae said before hanging up. 

 

He was feeling proud of his work but he still felt like something was off so he kept working on it. Few minutes later, he received a text from Joon that said: 

“I really liked your song so it inspired me to write a few verses. Feel free to use them if you like.” 

While looking at the verses, he tried to fit them in between the verses he wrote earlier. When he finished, he sang all of it according to what he thought and that was it. That’s the song. He felt so relieved to finally let out of it and he couldn’t thank Namjoon enough. Maybe he even would ask him to sing along. 

 

 

When he looked at his phone, it was 4 o’clock.


	7. happy anniversary

3.

2.

1.

Hoseok was fucking afraid to open his eyes. He was in bed but didn’t dared to move a muscle. By the way the light entered the room, he presumed that was 5:30 in the morning. He moved in bed but he was alone. Somehow that made him extremely nervous and uncomfortable as if something bad was happening. After a few seconds, he heard a knock on the door and got up immediately. Yoongi was looking at him by the door.

“I’m sorry, did i wake you up? I wanted to make a surprise.”

Hoseok on the other hand just ran to his husband, holding him tight and lifting him up.

“Don’t worry, kitten. I was waiting for you.”

He kissed Yoongi, deeply, harshly, passionately. He couldn’t take his lips off of his beloved’s. His hands intertwined in Yoongi’s hair and it has impossible to distinguish one from another.

“Are you ready, sunshine?” Yoongi asked, breaking the kiss

Hoseok nodded.

“Then let our day begin.”

The spent the whole morning sleeping, cuddling and between naps, they made love countless times. Each time felt like it was the first time. The same desire, the same hunger, the same love they felt for each other for centuries.

By 11, Hoseok received a message from Jungkook reminding them that they were coming in 1 hour to celebrate their anniversary which honestly made him a little bit upset because he wanted more time alone with his husband but he also wanted some good quality time with his thots friends.

“Do I really need to get up, Seok seok?” Yoongi asked after his husband left the bed and went towards the bathroom

“Yes. They’re coming in a hour, Yoonie” He shouted.

Yoongi lazily left the bed and joined Hoseok in the shower. He loved that feeling, he loved doing the most mundane things with him. He traced his fingers all over Hoseok’s body, taking his time in noticing every little detail. The younger noticed it and held Yoongi in an embrace and kissed him until they finished showering.

By 12, they had finished cleaning the house so that everything was perfect and ready for the party. When they finally sat down to wait for the boys, the doorbell rang.

“Hope the lovebirds are ready to get spooky today” Seokjin said.

 

They drank more that they could handle and Seokjin was already telling the worst dad jokes they ever heard and sometimes Yoongi thought that Namjoon might go full Ares son on his own husband because he wasn’t able to control him at all. Jimin, on the other hand was so drunk that he couldn’t stop laughing at the jokes and even tried to make a few ones which made Jungkook film everything so that he could blackmail him later.

Hoseok noticed that Taehyung was unexpectedly calm and quiet and that wasn’t Tae at all.

“I did something for you and Yoongi” Tae said before Hoseok could open his mouth “But I don’t know if it’s good enough for you. I tried really hard and I got out of my bubble for once.”

Hoseok placed his arms around Tae’s shoulder.

“I’m sure we will love it, Tae. Don’t worry. We know how talented you are and seriously, you didn’t have to give us anything.”

“I know but it’s not every day that you get to see your best friend having a 25.000-year anniversary.”

“Ask your boyfriends to marry you and your next, baby tiger.”

Tae felt his cheeks burning like never before.

“Don’t say that, Hoseok, I think none of us wants to get married now.”

“If you say so.” Hoseok grabbed his hand “Let’s go back, I want to see what you made us.”

“Hear, Hoseok, you’ll hear.”

Wait, hear?

Taehyung placed himself in the middle of the garden and took a mic out of his pockets.

“Thots, stop what you’re doing, please.” Tae said “I prepared something for Yoongi and Hoseok and I hope you like it as much as I did.”

The others went silent because they weren’t expecting any of this and was that a guitar in Tae’s hands? What was that?

Even though he felt his stomach turning into ice while looking at their faces, he prayed for his father as he passed his fingers through the strings.

 

_“I wrote a long letter_

_To the moon one day_

_It isn’t brighter than you but_

_I lit a small candle”_

 

They were all speechless. None of them heard Taehyung sing in all the years they knew each other. Jungkook and Jimin were about to cry.

 

_“The nameless bird that sings_

_In the park at dawn_

_Where are you_

_Oh you_

 

_Why are you crying_

_It’s only me and you here_

_Me and you_

_Oh you_

_Your singing voice,_

_That follows deep into the night,_

_Brings the scarlet morning_

_One step, then another step_

_Dawn passes by and_

_When that moon falls asleep,_

_Then the blue light that was with me_

_Disappears”_

As if they weren’t speechless enough by Tae’s angelical voice, their jaws dropped to the Underworld when they saw Namjoon leaving his place to join Taehyung with a mic in his hands.

 

_“Today, too, I go on living just enough_

_Keeping in step, wearing my feet out just enough_

_The sun makes me breathless_

_The world has stripped me of all I have_

_Without a choice, with no other alternative,_

_Under the moonlight I am picking up my scattered self_

_I call you moonchild_

_We are the children of the moon_

_We draw breath from the cold air of dawn_

_Yes, we’re livin and dyin at the same time_

_But right now, it’s alright to open your eyes_

_Because like any movie, like any dialogue_

_The whole world is blue under the moonlight”_

Seokjin was the first to start sniffing because he couldn’t control his tears. He never saw Namjoon rapping much less singing. Jimin and Jungkook had cried in the beginning so now they were just enjoying things as if they did it every day.

Yoongi and Hoseok... well, they didn’t cry. But they never felt so happy. Seeing their friends together, Taehyung and Namjoon together singing the most beautiful song for them as a gift... no money in this world could buy what they had now. They intertwined their hands again, feeling each other’s warmth. Hoseok placed his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, looking at his face occasionally to see his reactions.

“Yoongi”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

The sentence, heard by him countless time just in one day made him giggle.

“I know, sunshine. I love you too” He replied while putting his hands on the younger’s chin “Happy anniversary, Jung Hoseok.”

“Happy anniversary, Min Yoongi.”


	8. to you

Their day was almost over but they had nothing to complain about. They gathered their friends, saw Seokjin being chaotic while drunk and a wild Joonie trying to control his husband. Kookie brought Cerebrus to play with Solar but Luna ended up scaring the dogs cause she’s small but she’s isn’t weak. Jimin brought them thousands of flowers and ended up doing one of the most beautiful gardening ever. Taehyung gave them a painting that left them speechless. Seeing their friends having a good time while celebrating something so important for them...that’s what life is about. 

 

“I’ve never been this happy, Yoonie.” 

Yoongi sat on his love’s lap and hugged him while placing his head on his shoulders. 

“I’m happy you’re happy. I want you to shine forever.” 

“I have all reasons to do that. I don’t need anything else.” Hoseok replied taking Yoongi’s face and kissing his lips softly. Yoongi held his hands and broke up the kiss and Hoseok noticed that something was off. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Yoonie, I know you. What’s wrong?” 

Yoongi hesitated for what felt like years. But he couldn’t lie to Hobi and he needed to get this off his chest. 

“Seok-seok, don't you think we’ve been alone for a long time?” He finally said. The question took Hobi by surprise and he only widened his eyes. 

“What do you mean alone?” 

Yoongi got off his lap and sat next to him, facing his hands. 

“Don’t you want to have a family? A real family?” 

Oh. Hoseok wasn’t expecting that. He never thought they’d have this conversation. 

“But we are a family. We have Solar and Luna-“ 

“No, Hoseok. I’m talking about having a child.” 

A... child??? 

 

“I’m being serious Hobi.” Yoongi said.

“I can tell.” 

“Then answer me Hoseok.” Yoongi said, suddenly feeling broken and angry at the same time. “Don’t you think it’s time?” 

“I just don’t know what to say. I-I never thought of that.” 

There was a mess inside his head. How could he never realized that Yoongi would want to have kids with him? There was a part of him that wanted this as well but what if they weren’t good parents? What if they couldn’t spend enough time with their child? His head was spinning but they sudden touch of Yoongi’s hand brought him back to reality. 

“Hoseok, i love you. I’ve loved you since the first time we met. I know that I won’t love anyone in this life if that person isn’t you. We even got married and I promised you my fidelity, my heart, my love and my soul. Having a child with you...That would be the greatest joy. But i do understand if- “ 

“Yes.” 

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok who was crying. That was the first time Yoongi saw his husband cry. 

“Yes? You want this? For real?” 

Hoseok didn’t respond. Instead he got up and pulled Yoongi closer for a kiss. The kiss was urgent, rough yet delicate, his hands never left the elder's waist. 

“I want to have a family with you. I want to have a child with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend all the sunsets and sunrises looking at your face. I want to leave dance tapes for you and hear you play your favorite songs. I want you and you only.” Hoseok finally managed to say. This time, Yoongi was the one crying. 

“For all of that Min Yoongi, I say yes. But most importantly, I say yes to you.”


	9. three months later

They were nervous. No, they were beyond that. After all, their lives were about to change drastically. Their parents gave them the day off only because it was a special day and they needed to give full support. 

Their friends arrived about 5 o’clock and brought lots of gifts, genderless of course because they didn’t know if it was a boy or girl. 

“I don’t care who it is, the kid will play with me.” Jungkook said after placing almost 30 games next to the TV. 

“Don’t spoil it before you get to meet it.” Jimin said. 

“I’m not spoiling anyone??? I need someone to help me in my free time” 

“By help, you mean someone worse than you at games so you can steal their gears after you kill them.” 

“Yes, because I'm my father’s son.” Jungkook replied looking at the masterpiece he had done by placing them in piles. 

Hoseok was sweating like never before. He didn’t know how to act, what to say, what to wear, how to behave. He was too excited about meeting their kid but at the same time the thought of raising a child with all the implications that it had, with all the responsibilities... that scared him more than imagining Selene fighting with Yoongi. His hands wouldn’t stop sweating and from time to time, he would check the window to see if the envoys of Hera had already arrived. 

Yoongi seemed to notice the extreme nervousness of his husband and for a moment he wondered if it was the right time to have a child. 

"Seok-seok." Yoongi said running his hands behind Hoseok in a warm hug. 

"Yes?" 

"You'll be a great father." Yoongi said with his face buried in his chest. "You've been taking care of me for so long and I'm sure I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you." 

Hoseok didn't know what to say. He never stopped to think about it and didn't even know how he could have helped Yoongi since it was much more the other way around. 

"As long as I have you, I know I can make it through." Hoseok said, holding Yoongi's chin in his hand. "We will be good parents." 

It was almost 6 and still nothing. The couple was already losing, thinking that something went wrong or Hera was messing with them. Seokjin called his mother and she said that they left almost a hour earlier than expected. 

"I'm sure they're fine, Hoseok." Namjoon said "I told them to warn me if something went wrong, and they didn't so i guess everything's okay." 

"Yeah but if something happened to them, i bet they wouldn't call you first ‘cause you know, they might BE IN TROUBLE!" Yoongi said, feeling his heart almost coming out of his throat. 

"Hey, Yoongi, i can assure you that everything's fine. They are coming." Taehyung said. 

"How can you be so sure of it?" 

"Because I just saw them crossing the garden." 

Yoongi and Hoseok almost bumped into each other trying to reach the front door. When the door rang, they both held the doorknob and spun together. 

When they opened the door, a woman with long blue hair was smiling at them, holding a large gray suitcase. There was no one else on the side. The couple looked at each other before asking. 

"Hmmm, not being rude or anything but... we were expecting someone a little younger." Hoseok finally managed to say. 

"Oh, I'm just Queen Hera's envoy." She smiled, "Who you are waiting for is a little nervous behind me." She looked down and gave the child a little slap behind her. "Come out already, sweetheart. It's okay. Come meet your parents." 

Yoongi and Hoseok started to cry the second they saw the child. It was a tiny girl with short, brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue flowered dress and was holding two tiny kittens in her hands as if she was trying to protect them. 

Hoseok kneel down and gave his hand - that were shaking more than ever - to the tiny little girl in front of him. 

“Hi.” He said. 

She looked to the woman next to her as if she was asking for permission and the blue haired woman just nodded. 

“Hi.” She finally said, taking two steps closer to Hoseok. 

“My name is Jung Hoseok.” He touched Yoongi that also kneeled. 

“And my name is Min Yoongi.” 

The girl seemed a little nervous so she held her kittens closer to her chest. Yoongi noticed that. 

“Do you like cats?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I have a black cat. Her name is Luna.” He said, smiling. “Hoseok has a puppy named Solar.” 

When he said that, the little girl opened the biggest smile in the world and the couple never thought that something could outshine the sun but somehow those tiny teeth forming the prettiest line made the sun look like a cheap flashlight. 

“Can I play with them, dad? Please?” She said looking at both of them barely containing her excitement. 

When she said “dad”, both Yoongi and Hoseok held back tears. They knew how it was for kids to meet their parents but the girl didn’t seem to take notes that they were minor gods. 

“Of course you can, darling.” Hoseok said. 

The girl started jumping around with the kittens meowing in her arms. 

“Let’s come inside sweetie, there’s a lot of people waiting to meet you.” Yoongi said taking one of kittens to himself and holding her little hands. 

“Bye, pretty lady!” The girl said before entering the house. 

“Thank you so much.” Hoseok said to the woman. 

“No problem.” She smiled back. “Oh, Queen Hera would like to know her name. Not now of course but she asks you to write her a piece of paper when you decide.” 

“We will.” 

The woman nodded again and then vanished as if she was made of air. The second he opened the door, he found the little girl looking at their friends as if she was astonished to be around other people. 

“HELLO PRETTY LADY” Jungkook screamed at the top of his lungs which made Solar jump. 

The little girl found everything really funny so she started to laugh and went running to Jungkook’s arms. 

“Are all of you my dads?” She asked, confused. 

Jimin busted his lungs off. “No darling. But we can be family too.” 

“Then I love family!” she said making everyone laugh. 

Hoseok closed the door and watched the whole situation in silence. Yoongi stood next to him. 

“I guess I can get used to this.” He said. 

“She’s so adorable, Yoonie. She’s our child, can you believe?” Hoseok replied incapable of taking his eyes off of her. “She’s our girl.” 

Yoongi rested his head on his shoulders. 

“I’m scared, Hobi.” 

“Me too. But I know we’ll figure things out with time.” 

The other boys were talking and playing with the girl but she was focused on the animals, trying to get their attention. 

“Oh, we need to give her a name, don’t we?” Hoseok said remembering what the woman told him. 

“I’m really bad at names.” 

“And I guess none of our friends will help us now.” 

“We can decide it later, Hobi.” Yoongi said taking his husband’s hand. “We should properly meet her first.” 

xxx 

 

 

They played and talked for hours. She was an active kid, very talkative and ready to fight with everyone (especially when Jungkook lost the game and wanted revenge just to lose again and call her a cheater). They were so in love with her already and couldn’t stop smiling for a second. 

 

By 10pm, the boys decided that was time for them to leave and let the new parents have some time alone with their little girl. She kept her kittens close all the time as if she was protecting them and Luna and Solar wouldn’t leave her side for nothing in this world. 

“Aunt Hera said that you’d give me a name.” She suddenly said. 

“We haven’t decided yet.” Yoongi said, putting her on his lap. “Is there a name you’d like to be called?” 

She stayed silent for two minutes before her eyes lit up. 

“Call me kitten princess!” 

Hoseok laughed. 

“I guess that isn’t a name sweetheart.” 

She pouted when she heard what her dad said. 

Hoseok suddenly got up and opened a calendar. It was almost Christmas time in human years and that gave him an idea. 

He went back to both of them. 

“What if we call her Christine?” He said. “It’s almost Christmas time.” 

“That’s kinda clapped.” Yoongi replied. 

“So, what do you suggest?” 

It took him only three minutes. 

“It’s almost Christmas, true. But this little girl over here” he patted her head “she’s the ultimate form of our love, so i think we should name her with something that combines both concepts.” 

Yoongi took her off his lap and looked at her. 

“What if...we call her Natalie?” 

“Natalie?” 

“It means ‘born on Christmas’ and it’s a French name.” 

“I like it!” she said, smiling. “Can I have this name, daddy?” 

Both of them looked at each other before looking back at her. 

“Yes.” they said in unison. Natalie smiled and hugged them. 

“Thank you!” she said before starting to run all over the house with her pets following her. 

“Natalie it is.” Hoseok said. 

Yoongi gave him the biggest smile Hoseok has ever seen. 

“Our little Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was for nat <3 last chapter will be posted on sunday!


	10. epilogue

“Wake up, kitten.” Yoongi said. “Daddy’s home again.” 

Natalie barely moved in her bed. Instead, she curled up again under the blankets, trying to avoid the sunlight that now entered her room. Hoseok had just left for work, leaving his daughter alone for a while, thing that didn’t bother her because she knew Hoseok would only leave her if Yoongi was already home. Yoongi sensed that she wouldn’t wake up so soon so he didn’t call her again. He took of his shoes and went to his bathroom to take a shower and relax a little bit before going back to her room. After closing the curtains enough to keep the room as dark as the night, he found his way to her bed, wrapping her arms around her as if he was protecting her from something. 

 

The last 3 years were absolute bliss. Natalie had already completely adapted to her parents' routine, although at first it had been difficult to explain to her why she wouldn’t see her parents together every day. For them, instead of spending time together at The Point, they now preferred to spend their 45 minutes together with Natalie, who always asked for more time even if she knew it was impossible. Since the arrival of their daughter, every day seemed to be their days off, which were now given every 25 years because the gods decided that it would be better for them to educate the girl in the divine teachings and also to maintain close and continuous contact. In addition, she also needed to be trained to master her powers as a minor god, guardian of animals, as well as to have some control over the powers and obligations of a daughter of the moon and the sun. Their friends occasionally helped or simply went to help distract the girl, who ended up very close to Jungkook and Seokjin, which earned the nickname of Triple Trouble for the three of them. 

Nat quickly learned her obligations and sometimes even tried to help her parents during their shifts. Sometimes Hoseok would take her for a ride with Solar, sometimes Yoongi would take her for a ride with Luna. After her powers stabilized, she sometimes found herself lost in the garden, looking for new animals or helping them find their home. It wasn’t long before she decided she wanted to be a wildlife biologist, a profession that Jimin supported from the beginning because it would be fun to work with their friend’s daughter in the near future. 

 

As he recalled all the possible moments he had spent with his husband and daughter, Yoongi couldn’t help but think that he was probably the luckiest man on Olympus. He had a beautiful, vivacious, intelligent and wonderful daughter. He was fortunate to have a mother, who, even though she wasn’t present most of the time, always supported his decisions and although a Goddess, she always cared about her family. He met wonderful friends who were always giving words of support and sometimes relieving the pressure Yoongi felt every day for having a profession that demanded so much from him and that could have disrupted any relationships. And finally, he had the blessing of having crossed his path with Jung Hoseok, his soul mate, his partner, friend and confidant. Hoseok, a person as enlightened as his title of Sun's Child. Hoseok, who loved him from the start and despite all the difficulties, never thought about giving up his star. Hoseok, who had a heart of gold, ready to love him, no matter how many years, centuries, and millenniums have passed. Hoseok, who every day gave him another reason to live. Jung Hoseok, the man whom Min Yoongi loved, loves and will love until the last vestige of the Gods goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me almost three weeks to upload the last chapter but I was busy with college and I wrote a few one shots in between. thank you everyone who read this until the end and thank you all of those who supported me during my writing because it wasn't easy. I'm currently working on a new series called "songs" and in january I'll write a new sope fic. thank you again <3


End file.
